ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Waiell
were aliens from the planet Waiell who fed on human blood. They are inhabitants of the Planet Waiell that was covered with abundance of flora as a result of mutation and resort to invade Earth by transforming humans into the same race as they are. They are also known as Alien Wyaan. Subtitle: History Ultraseven After capturing Space Station V3 member Ishiguro, Waiell imprisoned the man inside the space metal Tilsonite 808, which allows him to adopt his victim's appearance. On Earth, he returned went to Ishiguro's home and attack several people by night by turning them into Human Organism X. Affected victims as well would continue to attack others and spread the infection. With the Ultra Garrison becomes a major threat to his plan, "Ishiguro" arranges a vacation with his wife to somewhere else. During that time, said team uncover his Tilsonite and unveil the real Ishiguro, forcing his impostor to reveal his true form while in the middle of riding a bullet train. He then takes on giant size and battles Ultraseven until he's cut completely in half by his Eye Slugger. Ultraseven then destroyed the halves with his Emerium Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Sadao Sunohara *In Ultraman Story 0, this race was among the life forms from a neighboring planet from the Land of Light which had been mutated from the lingering light of Plasma Spark. *Alien Waiell was one of the monsters seen in one of the stock footage of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *In the dubbed version, he and his brethren were called Vylom Shrubs. *Alien Waiell was among the monster that form Beryudora. His position was in the body. *The meteorite Tilsonite 808 is confused by many to be the same product that controls Garamon. This was however debunked by Tsuburaya since the original Tilsonite is an alloy from Planet Tilsonia while its 808 counterpart is a space metal from Planet Waiell. *Alien Waiell appeared in the first episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast, in a gag referencing Mystery Science Theater 3000, in the episode, "Spanish Translation". Data : A metal from Planet Waiell which is so thick that even Ultraseven can not see through it or sense activity inside. This shell contains an organism and transmit their appearance that allow Alien Waiell to impersonate his prisoner. *Roots: Alien Waiell can used its roots mainly for drain the blood from his prey or infecting them with his essence, mutating them. *Growth: Alien Waiell can grow from human size to giant. * : Alien Waiell can release a green ray from his arms that can stun enemies. Alien Waiell Stun Ray.png|Needle Ray - Human Organism X= Human Organism X The were humans that injected with Alien Waiell's essence. Their appearence was more or less identical to the alien itself. :;Stats *Height: 1.8 m *Weight: 100 kg *Origin: Alien Waiell's genes injected to humans :;Powers and Weapons *Roots: Like Alien Waiell, Human Organism X can used its roots mainly for drain the blood from his prey or infecting them with his essence, mutating them. }} Gallery Alien-Wyaan 0.gif Alien Waiell.png Alien-Waiell 2.jpg Alien Waiell v Ultraseven.jpg shrubs9.jpg Ultraseven vs Alien Waiell.jpg Seven vs Waiell 4.jpg 7b500523c91259f8304262e83995044b.jpg WAIELL I.jpg Alien Waiaru.jpg|A Marmit Alien Waiell. Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Plants Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mutant Humans Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Beryudora's Back